bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Troll
is the first episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Big Brother 5 started with 15 new houseguests, Alex, Asa, Daniel, Emma, Felix, George, Hannah, HLC, Jamie, Jennifer, Jessica, Mia, Patrick, Szymon & Zach entering the nightlife themed house. They were encouraged to socialize and get to know each other before the first competition. An alliance quickly formed between Alex, Hannah, Felix, Szymon and Jamie. The first competitions was posted and the houseguests was told it would be a vote based on their first impressions of each other. People quickly started talking about voting for Jamie. Patrick volunteered to be the first head of household in the house, but nobody seemed to acknowledge this. He went to work to try and convince people to vote for him, he claimed he would let the house decide his nominees when in reality he planned on gunning after the two people he saw as the biggest threats right away. Daniel was getting annoyed at Mia for trying to get him to volunteer and get people to vote for him, he didn’t want to be the first HOH. He was also having an awkward time with Jennifer who was flirting with him, not knowing he was gay. At the HOH results, Jamie had received 13 of the 15 votes, a clear majority. Jamie herself had voted for Jessica since she couldn’t vote for herself and Patrick had voted for Daniel. Jamie became the first head of household. A new twist of this season was revealed at the end of the competition, the runner up in HOH competitions would get VIP status and had to pick one more person to join them as VIP. The VIPs would be immune from eviction for the week, meaning Jessica and Daniel was immune, though since they tied and became co-VIP, they didnt get to pick anyone else to join them as VIP. A third VIP was chosen by the viewing lounge, the winner of the VIP poll was Hannah, so she joined Jessica and Daniel as VIPs for the week. HLC was already rubbing a few people the wrong way, but most of the house found her interesting and entertaining. Jessica and Daniel was bonding really well already and was wanting to work together in the game. At the nominations ceremony, Jamie nominated the two people she had spoken the least to, Patrick and Jennifer. Patrick reacted by going off on her, yelling and throwing insults and going crazy all over the place. Jennifer was just silently watching, not happy about getting nominated. HLC got herself involved in the arguments going on and by doing so Patrick started going after her too, announcing to the house that WHEN he won HOH next week, he would nominate Jamie and HLC. It started getting heated from HLC’s side, to the point where she used a mental disability as an insult towards Patrick, leading to the hosts interfering and giving out a warning about behavior and attempt to calm down the argument. Patrick was very over the top, but he wasn’t trying to necessarily be mean, Hannah was a bit offended when he called her boring, but other than that, the house was mostly amused with him or a bit annoyed by him, Patrick himself was now just having fun while trying to figure out a way to stay in the game. HLC however was claiming that he made them all fear for their safety and that he was being “abusive.” At the Power of Veto competition, it became a close fight between Jamie and Patrick for the power, but Jamie won it in the end, making it look pretty dark for Patrick. She chose to not use it and leave the nominees the same. Patrick tried many things to keep himself safe, like claiming there was an all girls alliance in order to get all the guys to save him, he tried starting an alliance with Jamie, HLC and Hannah in an attempt of making an unlikely alliance that nobody would suspect and he claimed to be able to read tea leaves and told the house the tea leaves told him he’d make the jury and become the fourth jury member. HLC was having none of Patrick’s antics and kept calling him out in the housechat and told the house about the alliance he tried making. Once things started calming down, most of the houseguests started enjoying Patrick more, while HLC kept taking jabs at him to everyone’s annoyance, making several people start wanting her out much more than they wanted Patrick out. Jessica had started setting her own plans into motion. First she formed an alliance with Daniel who she was closest to and Jennifer who she felt she could trust. She was also planning on forming other alliances, with different groups of people. At the eviction, several people was sad to vote for Patrick and felt the person who should be going home was HLC. But Daniel was the only person who voted for Patrick to stay as he was evicted in a vote of 11 to 1. Jennifer had just stayed calm and quiet while Patrick pretty much dug his own grave. Patrick left the house wishing he had stayed, but he had fun with all the drama he had caused and was a good sport about everything that had happened. Day 1 *Cast Reveal Fifteen new Houseguests entered the nightlife themed Big Brother house. *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: First Impressions :: Description: The houseguests had to vote for who they wanted as their first head of household based on first impressions. *Head of Household Competition Results The VIP Twist: Every week, the runner up in the head of household competition would become VIP, which meant they would be safe for the week. The VIP winner also had to give VIP status to another person of their choice, however if there was a tie for 2nd, there would be no choice and the tied runner ups would all be VIP. For this week, the viewing lounge was also allowed to pick somebody to become VIP. :: HOH Winner: Jamie :: VIP: Daniel & Jessica :: Viewing Lounge's VIP Choice: Hannah Day 2 *Nomination Ceremony Day 3 Day 4 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: One More Line :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to play a flashgame where they had to avoid crashing into the wall or obstacles. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Jamie Day 5 *POV Ceremony Day 6 Day 7 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia